Premiere
by LizaMay
Summary: The final Harry Potter is here, and there is no way that the Dalton boys are missing out on that.  Dodgy summary is dodgy. Kurt, Blaine, FInn, Wes and David. Klaine, but nothing too exciting to do with that.


**Hello! Eliza here. I wrote this story because in my head, all the Dalton boys are obsessed with Harry Potter. Obviously Kurt's not, but he has to go along because Blaine's there. Oh, and Finn's there because Furt is awesome. And I think Finn would be friends with Kurt's friends.**

**Disclaimer – Nothing you recognize belongs to me. So basically everything mentioned.**

Kurt strolled down the stairs humming to himself. He was in a fantastic mood, because tonight, he was going to the movies with his boyfriend. Sure, his annoying friends and brother would be there too, and they were watching Harry Potter, so Blaine probably wouldn't be paying much attention to him, but it was going to be amazing none the less. He stopped in the hallway, fixing his already perfect hair in the mirror, before stepping out into the living room. Blaine, Wes and David were due to pick Kurt and Finn up in about five minutes, because apparently one has to get to midnight showings of movies at least four hours before. Hence picking them up at seven. Kurt was contentedly neatening the couches, still humming, when Finn walked in. It was a fashion disaster. So much so that Kurt dropped the pillow he was shuffling.

"What on earth are you wearing, Finn?"

The boy in question looked down at his outfit in confusion. Black trousers, white button up shirt and a tie. That was alright, wasn't it? Then Finn remembered the cloak.

"It's a premiere, Kurt! Wes told me I had to dress up like I went to Hogwarts!"

"Just because Wes told you to do something, doesn't mean you have to! In fact, it's probably a reason not to do it!"

Luckily, Finn was saved from having to reply by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Kurt shot him one last withering look before marching off towards the door. He stopped in front of it, composed himself, and opened the door with a smile. Which instantly disappeared when he saw the state of his friends.

"Not you, too…"

Wes and David shared an identical grin. They were both wearing similar outfits to Finn, with painted on scars to match.

"Wait 'til you see your boyfriend, Hummel. We are nothing compared to him! Now, come along, we have to leave now if we want good seats. Where's Finn?"

Wes said all of this very fast, so a very flustered Kurt called out to Finn, grabbed his bag and was practically pushed out of the door. Blaine's car was parked in the drive, and Kurt was surprised to see a very curly haired man trying to attach something to the attena. It wasn't until the man turned around that Kurt realized it was Blaine.

"Kurt! How are you? I'm sorry I didn't come and meet you at the door but the Snitch fell off on the way here and I didn't trust Wevid to put it back on again."

He wandered over to Kurt, kissed him on the forehead and pulled him into a hug.

"So, where's your outfit?"

"Do you really think I would wear something like that?"

"I think you'd look adorable in something like this,"

They pulled apart, and Kurt finally got a good look at Blaine's costume. He had on his Dalton pants and shirt, with a Gryffindor tie, covered by a grey sweater with red and gold stripes. His hair was ungelled, unlike any time Kurt had ever seen it before, and it looked great. On his forehead was a bright red lightning bolt above the circle shaped glasses he had perched on his nose. He really did look like Harry Potter, thought Kurt.

"You like?" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to the passenger side of the car. Kurt just nodded. Somehow Blaine looked so much better in Harry Potter costume than any other sixteen-year-old boy in the entire world. Wes, David and Finn were already in the back seat, David trying to fix the wonky lightning bolt he had drawn onto Finn. Blaine started up the car, along with the music, and they were away.

xxxx

One hundred metres down the road, Wes decided to draw attention to himself again. Kurt was still staring at Blaine, and David and Finn were arguing over whether Call of Duty or Halo was better. Although he approved the merit of this argument, it meant nobody was paying attention to him, and if there was one thing Wesley Hughes hated, it was not being paid attention to.

"Blaineeee…"

"Wesleyyyy…" Blaine mocked his friend.

"Don't you think that maybe we should have some Harry Potter music to go with this Harry Potter drive to the Harry Potter movie?" he grinned at the driver, who sat up in his chair.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you aren't as clever as me!"

Blaine's laugh seemed to snap Kurt out of his reverie. "What? There's such a thing as Harry Potter _music_?"

"You betcha." said Wes, smiling. A few seconds later, the opening few notes of a song started to play. "You'll like this Kurt. It's from a musical!" he emphasized the last word by doing jazz hands over the back of Kurt's chair. Kurt, however, was still confused. This was certainly like no musical he had ever heard. Then Blaine started singing.

"_Underneath these stairs, _

_I hear the sneers and feel the glares_

_Of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt._

_Can't believe how cruel they are_

_And it stings my lightning scar_

_To know they'll never ever give me what I want._

_I know I don't deserve these_

_Awful rules made by the Dursley's _

_Here on Privet Drive._

_Can't take these stupid muggles,_

_But despite all of my struggles,_

_I'm still alive"_

Blaine glanced over at Kurt at this point, who just had one eyebrow raised, making Blaine laugh again.

"_I'm sick of summer and this waiting around,_

_Man, it's September so I'm skipping this town,_

_It ain't no mystery,_

_There's nothing here for me now…_

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts!_

_I gotta get back to school!_

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts,_

_Where everybody knows I'm cool!_

_Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts,_

_To goblins and ghosts, it's a magical feast._

_It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts!_

_Hogwarts!_

_I think I'm going back!"_

Kurt laughed at Blaine, as well as Wes dancing along in the back seat. This was great.

"_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry,_

_Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky,_

_No way this year, anyone's gonna die,_

_And it's gonna be totally awesome!"_

Blaine accompanied each of these lines with a little action, and continued for the next verse.

"_I'll cast some spells with a flick of my wand,_

_Defeat the dark arts? Yeah, bring it on,_

_And I'll do it all with my best friend, Ron,_

_Because together we're totally awesome!"_

Wes stuck his head over Kurt's shoulder, into the front of the car.

"_Yeah, 'cause together we're totally awesome!"_

"_Ron, what are you doing here?" _Blaine asked, laughing.

"_Oh, I was just getting some, uh, floo powder, but get your trunk, come on, let's go!"_

The whole car, minus Kurt and Finn, shouted at the top of their lungs, waving their arms around in the air.

"_FLOO POWDER POWER! FLOO POWDER POWER! FLOO POWDER POWER!"_

The entire car erupted into giggles.

"_It's been so long, but we're going back," _sang Wes.

"_Don't go for work, don't go there for class!" _replied Blaine.

"_As long as we're together, we're gonna kick some ass!_

_It's gonna be totally awesome!" _they finished together.

"_This year we'll take everybody by storm,_

_Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm!"_

"_But don't forget that we need to perform_

_Well in class, if we want to pass our OWL's!" _interjected David.

"_God, Hermione, why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" _asked Wes.

"_Because, Ron, school isn't just about fun and games. We have to study hard if we want to be good witches and wizards!" _Kurt and Finn giggled at David's facial expressions, and laughed even harder when he began to sing.

"_I may be frumpy, but I am super smart._

_Check out my grades, they're A's for a start!_

_What I lack in looks, well, I make up in heart!_

_And that's cool and it's totally awesome!_

_This year I plan to study a lot!"_

"_That would be cool if you were actually hot!" _shouted Wes, making Kurt laugh even harder.

"_Hey, Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!" _Blaine laughed.

"_But that's cool, and it's totally awesome!" _sang David.

"_Yeah it's cool and it's totally awesome!" _Blaine and Wes joined in.

"_We're sick of summer and this waiting around,_

_Feels like we're sitting in the lost and found,_

_Don't take no sorcery,_

_For anyone to see how…_

_We gotta get back to Hogwarts!_

_We gotta get back to school!_

_We gotta get ourselves to Hogwarts!_

_Where everything is magicool!"_

Kurt and Finn giggled again.

"_Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts,_

_Back to goblins and ghosts, and to magical feasts!_

_It's all that I love and it's all that I need,_

_At Hogwarts! Hogwarts!_

_I think we're going back!"_

As an annoying kind of voice made it's way into their ears, Kurt decided to ask a question.

"What is this?"

"A Very Potter Musical, Kurt!" supplied David.

"The bestest musical in existence!" agreed Wes.

"Besides Rent," muttered Blaine. Kurt, the only one that heard him, flashed a small smile in his direction.

"So, it's all about Harry Potter? Like, an entire musical? I usually don't like that sort of stuff, but this I have to see…" asked Finn.

"Exacatacally, Finster!" shouted Wes. He and David then went on to explain the story line, and make jokes that only the three Dalton boys laughed at. Kurt and Finn sat, confused, but listening intently, while the opening song continued to play in the background.

They reached the cinema in good time, but not before listening to about half the AVPM soundtrack. Laughing they stepped out of the car, and Blaine grabbed his shiny black guitar out of the boot. He began to ride it like a broom, laughing at Kurt's slightly horrified expression, when suddenly both Wes and David's mouths dropped open.

"Stop, Blaine!" shouted David.

"Ok, woah! What is going on? What did I do?" was Blaine's response.

"Stretch your hand out like you're trying to catch the Snitch!" instructed Wes.

Blaine did as he was told, stretching out his arm and kicking his leg out the back.

"Oh. My. Rowling."

"He's a reincarnation or something. That's the only explanation."

"Erm, guys? What are you on about?" asked Kurt, who was beginning to get slightly concerned at the fact that Wes and David were staring at his boyfriend as though he were a god or something.

"Blaine. You look exactly like Darren freakin' Criss."

"It's not even a sort of look like, it's a complete mirror image."

"I've never noticed it before because of all that gel you put through your hair."

"I look like Darren Criss? Are you serious?"

"It's uncanny. Mirror, David!" Wes waved his hand at his friend, who pulled his iPhone out of his pocket opened the camera app and held it in Blaine's face.

"Oh my God. I so do. How did we never notice this?"

The three boys all started to freak out. David tried to take a photo of Blaine, who was just jumping around in a circle, while Wes danced on the spot, shouting at Blaine to never use gel again. Finn and Kurt just stood next to the car, both looking equally confused.

"I'm sorry, dude, but your friends are really weird."

"For once, Finn, I completely agree."

xxxx

"I'm glad we got here early…" said David, peering down the long line that had appeared behind them in front of the cinema. The little group were about fifty people from the front of the line, and after getting over Blaine's resemblance to a certain YouTube star, they were all beginning to get quite tired. Only one hour to go.

Xxxx

Wes collapsed on top of Finn.

"I'm tired guys. Can't we just be Death Eaters?"

Only half an hour to go, thought Blaine.

Xxxx

"You can come in now, kids!" the burly security guard at the front of the long line shouted, waking Kurt up from his daydream. Several screams and a lot of cheering greeted these words, and as people filed into the cinema, Kurt could feel the anticipation growing. Only five minutes to go.

Xxxx

Two hours later, Kurt exited the cinema with four boys clinging onto him. Usually, he wouldn't have minded this at all, but Blaine, Wes, David and Finn were all crying. Every now and then they would shout out a random scene of the movie, or a character's name, and a fresh round of tears would spring to the surface. Slowly, they made their way out to the car, Kurt steering them around the other groups of crying friends. Blaine tried to get into the front seat, but Kurt pushed him around to the passenger side and got into the driver's seat himself.

"Fred!" shouted Wes for the fourth time, and they all burst into even more hysterical tears, especially Blaine.

"He was always my favourite! From the beginning! And now he's dead! Dead, Kurt!"

"I know, babe, I was there."

"Then why aren't you crying? Aren't you upset?"

"You're making me more upset than Fred." Blaine pouted. "I'm just not as heavily invested in the characters as some people." He shot a pointed look at Wes, who was now shouting about someone being "their friend". Kurt had no idea what he was talking about.

"I just don't get why you're crying about the death of a fictional character!" Kurt finished.

"It's not _just _the character, Kurt. It's the end of an era! The end of Harry Potter! The world may as well just blow up now, there's nothing that great we're going to miss!" Blaine argued.

"Whatever you say. But I don't think the world should blow up. The new Armarni Summer collection isn't out yet."

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend.

"I love you, Kurt,"

"Love you, too, Blaine," they smiled at each other, and Blaine reached over and put his hand on Kurt's leg. Kurt smiled even wider, and drove off home into the night, with Wes and David still shouting and wailing in the back seat.

**There you go! I hope you liked it. A little bit of fluff at the end there, because I love that stuff.**

**By the way, if you have never heard it before, the song that they sing is 'Get Back To Hogwarts' from A Very Potter Musical. And the whole 'Blaine-looks-like-Darren-Criss' thing is because Blaine is Darren Criss with a whole lot of gel.**

**Ok, I think that's it. Please review if you have the time!**


End file.
